Life At Hogwarts
by Elephant Wings
Summary: This is another story of Lily and the Marauders time at Hogwarts from the moment Lily recives her Hogwarts letter until they leave Hogwarts for a final time in 7th year. Please read and review. LJ SBOC RLOC
1. We Have A Witch In The Family

Disclaimer: I am writing this story for my enjoyment and that of my readers. Everything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling and her wonderful creation of the Harry Potter books.

* * *

Chapter 1  
We have a witch in the family

* * *

Lily Evans sat in the back of her family's car staring happily out the window. She led the average life of a 10 year old. She went to the local school, she had many friends, loved to read, and had a family she loved.

If you saw Lily on the street you would notice one thing right away. Her flaming red hair, that fell loosely down her back, waving all the way down. If you were to sit down and have a conversation with her you would notice her bright emerald green eyes.

Lily called her father "daddy." He was a warm comforting man. He could tell a joke so well the sun and the moon would laugh. His bed time stories never lacked adventure. His calm voice could soothe the angriest moods which came in helpful considering Lily had a temper to match her hair.

Lily's mother she called "mum." She had a fine eye for detail and could see a loose thread across the room. She was an educated women who taught in a near by town. She always had wonderful advice and always put her family before everything else. She had an amazing talent for cooking, especially fine and elegant desserts.

You are probably thinking Lily had a perfect life. And she practically did, except there was one other member of her family. Her older sister Petunia.

Petunia was 3 years older and her school's gossip queen. There wasn't one juicy tidbit she didn't know and gab to the world. You would see her on the phone yapping away. Her parents had to install another phone line just so someone else could use the telephone every once in a while. When they were younger they played together all the time but when they got older they started to drift apart. Petunia never missed an opportunity to say something nasty about Lily. Petunia was certain that her parents favored Lily which was wrong. She just was always on the phone instead of spending time with her parents.

* * *

Today was the day before Lily's 11th birthday. Lily and her parents were on their way back from the grocery store after buying the groceries for the next week. Lily was certain her daddy had slipped something in the cart when she wasn't looking but she knew better than to ask having the strange feeling that she would find out tomorrow, as she turned 11 years old.

That night over after an amazing pasta diner as Lily went to bed she was an average 10, almost 11, year old girl.

* * *

Lily woke bright and early hoping to have the best birthday. Her mother was already awake cooking her favorite breakfast, crêpes (sp?).

"Mum, thank you so much" Lily smiled as she walked into the kitchen.

"You're very welcome, and how does it feel to be a big girl now?" Her mum replied.

"Mum, you say that every year."

"Well this year you really are a big girl" They both laughed.

"Well how are two of my favorite women doing today?" Her dad said as he entered the kitchen.

"Wonderful" Lily answered.

"Now isn't today something special, is today the day the day I get a pay raise"

"Daddy,"

"Oh right my little angle turn a big 11."

He picked her up and twirled her around in the air. Her hair danced around she laughed a priceless laugh.

After they had eaten a tasteful breakfast Lily went to get ready to go shopping and her father got the mail.

"Lily you have a letter" her dad informed her as she rejoined him in the kitchen.

Lily smiled and put out her hand to recive it from her daddy. She read it a look of shock filled her face. Suddenly she exclaimed "I am a witch"

Confused looks filled the room. Before anyone could ask any questions the doorbell rang.

As they opened it a man in a green cloak stood their. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am John Conners, I am here to speak to you about Lily Evens education"

"Well why you don't come in Mr. Conners" Lily's mums invited

"I am Daniel and this is my wife Sarah and our daughters Lily and Petunia." Lily's dad stuck out his hand to shake and Mr. Conners put out his. Everyone went into the living room and sat down on a couch.

"I am here representing Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, I am aware that Lily just got her letter and you have not had much time to discuss the fact and I am aware that you may not be used to the concept but your daughter is a witch and for her make the most of her talent we recommend that she go to the finest wizarding school in the nation and if you ask me in the world." Conners said.

To describe the look on Evens' faces would be in one word shocked.

"Ha load of rubbish" Petunia said being the first to get over the shock.

"No I speak the truth and if you don't believe me I can cast a simple spell, one that Lily would be able to do within the first month of her schooling,"

A smile slid onto Lily's face "Oh yes please do" she said looking forward to getting to see what she could do with her powers.

He pulled out what looked like a stick with a feather on it, muttered something and to everyone's surprise the unoccupied chair next to Lily began to rise and then after rising a few feet in the air began to lower and then like a feather touched the ground gracefully.

"Wow" was all that Lily could say.

"So I don't believe you have had a chance to look over the letter, so why don't you do that and on, oh say July 31st and I'll take you to buy all of your supplies and then on September 1st the term will start and you will need your parents to take you tio Kings Cross station to get on the train that will take you to school."

"Sounds wonderful" Sarah Evens said and her husband and Lily nodded in consent.

The Even's bid him goodbye and with a pop he was gone.

"Well we have a witch in the family, how wonderful" Mr. Evens said beaming at his youngest daughter.

* * *

They celebrated her birthday like none before this one. Everyone seemed to be in higher spirits except Petunia.

* * *

That night before Lily went to bed she could have sworn she heard Petunia hiss "abnormal freak"

* * *

If life were blunt I may have written "Today Lily learned news that would change her life." I may have added "She would make amazing friendships and have a boy falling head over heals in love with her" or "from this day on Lily would no longer be friends with her sister." Well I guess I was just kinda blunt but well if that's all you want to read okay but I have full 7 years to write about.

* * *

So how do you like? Please review and I'll update after say 5 reviews. Hope you like it but please no flamers. Any story of yours that you want me to read put in your review and I will and as soon as AOL starts working again I'll email you

Please please please review

Elephant wings


	2. From Generation to Gerneration

Disclaimer: I am writing this story for my enjoyment and that of my readers. Everything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling and her wonderful creation of the Harry Potter books.

* * *

Chapter 2  
From generation to generation

* * *

James was seated at his family kitchen consuming an enormously large amount of food. It was a shocking site to see him seated and probably the first time in a number of years. He was the type of boy that was always laughing, making jokes and played pranks. The Potter family lived in mansion that was formally a castle and although they had made the place where they lived but they part of the castle how it had been for the centuries and James loved to explore it. They had a marvelous garden in the front of the house which no one seemed to appreciate much to Mrs. Potter's green thumb much to her chagrin.

What stood out on James was his uncontrollable hair that his mother worked so hard to manage with no success. His eyes were Hazel, just like his mother's. He lived with his father who he referred to as "dad," his mother who he called "mum" and a house elf called Pinsky.

James' mother, Jessica Potter, was a kind, loving and thoughtful apart from her green thum. She was used to James' antics and had given up teaching him not to prank but she secretly found humor in it. It was fun to have someone around to laugh with and she truly would miss him as she watched him grow up. She knew it was July and his letter would be arriving soon. Her husband had no need to work due to their inherited wealth although he chose to work as an auror for the pure pleasure of working. Jessica was glad her husband was happy but wished he didn't work so hard.

James' father, Harold Potter, was quick witted and fun to be around. He was always laughing. He had black hair that would not stay straight, much to Mrs. Potter's displeasure, James had that same hair. Harold was loving and thoughtful and gave amazing advice. He was highly respected in the wizarding world.

The only other member of the Potter family was their house elf Pinsk that they treated as much family as each other. Jessica often cooked and she had a talent for chocolate moose.

James was as happy as any 11 year olds could be. They only thing was that he could not wait for the day when he would receive his Hogwarts letter like his parents and grandparents before him. He was especially anxious for the day when the letter would arrive since he turned 11, knowing it was the year he would begin his magical schooling career.

James had not long to wait because that night as he was tucked into bed by his mother a magical quill was writing his letter. The letter he had waited all these years for the letter that would give him entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

The next day was a Friday, a day that would change him and make him intothe person he dreamed of being

* * *

An owl flew in the house and that was not an unusual occurrence in this wizarding family. But this owl was special, it carried a note that James had been waiting 11 years for. It carried his Hogwarts letter. As soon as James could see it he dashed over and opened it up. His mother already knew what it was and smiled a proud smile.

"Well why we don't tell your dad the good news."

James smile was too broad to speak and he just nodded.

They traveled by the floo network and in no time were standing in front of

When they told Harold the news he beamed at James. "Well why don't go out for dinner tonight we need to celebrate the teaching of magic from generation to generation."

* * *

That night the Potter family went toa restaurant and when they got home they were all in very good moods but when they arrived they found a letter addressed to Mr. Harold Potter.

Mr. Potter read the letter and frowned.

Unsure of what to make of the expression on her husbands face she sent James to bed. James knew better than to argue and made his way to his room where he wasn't sure what to make of the day that was rapidly ending.

"What is it?" Jessica Potter asked with concern.

"It is this Lord voldemort person, he has been killing muggleborns every-so-often, but this letter says it is getting worse and he killed teo this week. The ministry is worried and is having a meeting for all aurors right now."

"When will you be back?"

"I don't know but I'll be back soon I promise."

Lost for words and afraid of what she might say Mrs. Potter remained silent but merely nodded knowing Harold's determination to help protect people.

Harold Potter did not return until the morning. He looked tired and worried. His wife knew better than to press the subject but it was clear from the bags under her eyes that she had waited up for him. She made him breakfast and then let him sleep.

She wasn't sure what to tell James because she was sure he would ask. Sure enough he did. All she said was that his father had received some unpleasant news from work and that he should not ask him about it.

James knew from the fear on his parents faces and the vagueness of his mothers answers to his questions that something very bad had happened. He hoped to change the mood but even the young prankster was left idealess.

Suddenly something happened that no one expected. "Lets go to Diagon Alley to but James his school supplies," Mr. Potter announced.

Unsure of how to react the other members of the Potter family agreed happy to see the glow back in James's father's eyes.

So that was that and off they went.

* * *

Okay so what did you think? I know it took forever and a year to update but I have very limited computer access. Thanks to the few reviewers I had **zippyfox, trying to help, and kinghts of ne.**

**zippyfox**_thanks for reviewing. it is so nice to have someone who is reading and reviewing all my storys._

**trying to help**_thank you and I hope i fixed what you were talking about and i understand and appreate what you told me. _

**kingts of ne**_as you would say deal_

Okay so to all of you that read please press that button next to where it said submit review please please please.

Oh and I know this took a while but my computer was messsed for a while and when it finnally started working the site was down.


End file.
